DemiDevimon
DemiDevimon, also called PicoDevimon (in Japanese version), is an evil Digimon in the anime, Digimon. He also serves as one of the villains in Digimon Adventure, and also a minor villain in Digimon Data Squad. Appearance DemiDevimon is a Rookie Level Digimon that resembles a masked bat with crow's feet, and a skull on his mask. ''Digimon Adventure'' DemiDevimon is a flunky that works for Myotismon. He first appeared when he spotted T.K. and Tokomon. He originally worked for Etemon (though has never been seen during his arc and that this plotline is English Dub only), and pretended to be good when he met TK and Tokomon, when he was really working for Myotismon. Tai and Agumon told T.K. that DemiDevimon was lying that the mushrooms were forgetful. Then Tokomon Digivolved to Patamon to fight DemiDevimon, forcing him to retreat. Later, DemiDevimon did more scheming for Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi. When they all failed, he gets punished for failing Myotismon numerous times. Then DemiDevimon, Myotismon, and his other flunkies went to the Real World to find the 8th Digidestined child (which turns out to be Kari, Tai's little sister). When Myotismon ws vanquished, DemiDevimon revived him by using bats to steal the energy of defeated Digimon to become his ultimate form, VenomMyotismon. But VenomMyotismon, no longer needing DemiDevimon, killed him by sucking his minion into his mouth, consuming him. ''Digimon Data Squad'' Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World along with a Vilemon. They went to the horse track to help a man named Tasuke Shiratori gain lots of money. The three DemiDevimon fought Agumon when Vilemon grew larger. After Vilemon was killed by GeoGreymon, the three DemiDevimon were killed by GeoGreymon as well. Attacks *Demi Dart (Pico Dart in the Japanese dub): Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill. *Bat Flutter: He uses his wings to slap his enemies. *Evil Whisper (悪魔のささやき, Akuma no Sasayaki, lit. "Demon's Whisper"): Hypnotises others into falling asleep while deceiving them with sweet-sounding lies. Enemies *T.K. *Agumon *Tai *Patamon *Matt *Joe Profile This small Demon type Digimon takes on the form of a bat. They're often used by other demon Digimon of higher levels such as Devimon and Myotismon, but they're also said to be the instigators that enticed the once-Angel type Digimon Devimon and dragged him into the Dark Area. His offensive powers aren't so strong, but he's cunning and often plots evil deeds here and there. He likes darkness, but it's rare to actually see him alongside an upper-leveled Digimon. His special attack is "Pico Darts", which hurls big syringes at the opponent that take away their blood. Trivia *DemiDevimon can Digivolve into Devimon, or Bakemon. *Excluding the episode Sora's Crest of Love (due to the importance in the plot), all scenes of DemiDevimon using his Demi Dart attack were cut from the English dub of Digimon Adventure due to its close resemblance to an injection needle (aka syringe) which are commonly affiliated with drugs. The Data Squad version however had the attack resemble a laser based syringe instead. *DemiDevimon is similar to two Disney henchmen, Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) and Iago (Aladdin). Like Iago, DemiDevimon is loud and obnoxious, has three talons (two at the front and one at the back), but he stays loyal to Myotismon to the bitter end, while Iago turned to Aladdin's side. Like Fidget, DemiDevimon is like a bat, is bumbling, very annoying to those around him, especially his master, and despite loyalty, he is killed by him. *His other name " appearance are derived from "Piccolo" (Italian: "small"), or pico. Category:Chiropterans Villains Category:Demon Category:Animal Villains Category:Liars Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Creature Category:Genderless Category:Hypnotists Category:Cowards Category:Right-Hand Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic villain Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Category:Hatemongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Betrayed